Element of Darkness
The first volume of the series is called Element of Darkness. This is also the first fan-crossover, meaning that it crosses over with another canon, in this case, the sequel to the popular ''Avatar: The Last Airbender, ''entitled ''Legend of Korra. ''The timeline is supposed to take place during the six month gap between books one and two of the series, although in the FOE canon, it takes place before the main canon of events. This is why instead of the normal teamup, the reader gets to meet Mikah Zion and her then companion Elliot Z. Roberts. Cover Image On the cover, we see Avatar Korra and Mikah Zion. Mikah is propelled by shadows, while Korra uses the four elements. Behind them is a simple image of Republic City, where the volume takes place. Short Summary Mikah travels to Republic City with her companion Elliot. There, while performing acrobatics to earn some money, they meet the avatar and her friend Bolin. After an investigation on an attack on the Triple Threats finds a suspect that looks similar to Mikah, Mikah and Korra travel to the police station. They don't get there, unfortunately, because of an attack by the demon Vazal . Long Summary Korra is taken to see a performance by her friend Bolin. She becomes furious when it is revealed to only be acrobats. By the prodding of Bolin, Korra watches the acrobats, surprised to see that the moves used by the female acrobat are in the style of airbending, as well as a gust of air that seems to push her from harm. Upon meeting the two acrobats, who are introduced as Mikah and Elliot, Korra and Bolin learn that they wish to leave Republic City. Korra suggests they stay on Air Temple Island, a suggestion almost revoked by the angered Tenzin. But after Mikah gains favor with his children, Korra's airbending mentor allows them to stay on the island. Elsewhere, the Triple Threats get discouraged as another shipment of theirs has gone missing. One of the newer waterbending members, Keme , stands in the corner as his earthbending comrad Vazal, suggests using the element of surprise as well as their new talented firebender Anza . Keme goes to talk to Anza, revealing one of the people who has been stealing the shipments is a shadowbender. Hiding from the guards, it is revealed the thieves are none other than Mikaela and Kale, who are worried about a person in the ranks of the Triple Threats who is after "her". As they escape, they are seen by a passerby, who presumably reports this to the policeforce. Because Mikaela and Mikah have similar eye colors, unique from the rest of Republic City, Mikah and Korra head off on Korra's polarbear dog Naga. Elliot tries to stop them, as he has a feeling that he may never see Mikah again. At that moment, Korra's boyfriend Mako returns from firebending training with Korra's firebending master and Bolin exclaims that their pet fireferret, Pabu, is missing. Pabu appears from inside Mikah's shirt, something that gives Mikah delight, but makes Korra question her friend's sanity. Naga stops, trying to guard the girls from Vazal, who reveals who "her" is: Mikah. The girls scream, alerting the guys on Air Temple Island. A look back finds the girls on the ground, defeated. But before Vazal can carry off Mikah, Kale swoops in to rescue them. Mikah recognizes Kale as her friend from her destroyed home dimension. Kale fights off Vazal, causing Mikah to loose counciousness for the strain it has on her. Korra becomes enraged, as she knows that Mikah hides her pain, but still has a genuine smile. Kale gives the two his cloak before grabbing Vazal and disappearing into the night. The boys carry them off to be healed, as Kale becomes angry at himself. He has lost Vazal. Mikaela comforts him as Keme enters the room with his partner Nanda. Keme is the servant of Mikaela and Kale and has found the man they were worried about - the archangel Michael, disguised as the firebender Anza. Michael washes his hair dye off, alerting his companion Uriel that they need to leave. Uriel stops him, telling him she wants to see a show. The show is that of Korra and Mikah, who are performing for the public. After the performance, Mikah expresses worry for the safety of their new friends. Mikah and Elliot leave without warning, only leaving behind a note that promises Korra, Bolin and Mako that they will someday return. Characters *Mikah Zion *Elliot Roberts *Mikaela Zion-Gearman *Kale Gearman *Nanda *Keme *Michael *Uriel *Vazal *Korra *Bolin *Mako *Pabu *Tenzin and his family *Naga Trivia *This is actually the only chapter where we don't see Rapre West. *Nanda is also not with her mentorees, Evan Carter and Theophylia. Volume 1